1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display and operator control system for a motor vehicle, having a combination instrument, also known as an instrument cluster, for displaying the speed and further operating parameters of the motor vehicle and an operator control system for controlling various devices of the motor vehicle.
2. Related Art
From the prior art it is known that in motor vehicles a combination instrument is mounted in the area behind the steering wheel considered from the point of view of a driver and that an operator control system for controlling various devices of the motor vehicle, for example a car radio, a navigation system or an air conditioning system, is arranged laterally next to the seat or obliquely in front of the seat of the driver. The combination instrument and the operator control system are installed as respectively separate devices in a cockpit. It is disadvantageous here that the devices can be perceived to differing degrees owing to their different design.